discordcreepypastafandomcom-20200215-history
Thrice Slain
Once I was on Discord with a few of my friends when a newcomer names “Thrice Slain” came, this was a normal occurrence as we were on a fairly popular Discord server, however it was evident from the start that he was not normal. He would always say strange and cryptic things like when someone mentioned the Slender man stabbing he said “We will all join them soon enough” and when we sharing spooky images of fake gore and stuff he shared a picture of what appeared to be actual human gore, however he deleted it about a millisecond later, before any of us could get a close look at it. Naturally I believed him to be just an edgy teen looking for attention. The next day I decided to call him out on it. I simply said “Why are you so edgy?”, this is my biggest regret. His response was “I’ll show you”. I wasn’t quite sure what this meant, so I said “What do you mean?”. He simply replied with “You’ll see”. He didn’t say anything in chat until that afternoon when he DM’d me “I’m on my way”. I asked him what he meant, but I got no response. Since I still presumed him to be an edgy teen I went about my day talking with my friends on discord until the late hours of the evening. Suddenly I received a DM from Thrice Slain it simply read “I’m here” I was about to reply with “Where is here” when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I could see someone outside of my window, just standing there. That was when I freaked out, I snapped a picture, and quickly typed out a DM “are you seriously at my house!” with the picture attached; no response. I looked back at the window and he was gone. My parents weren't home at the time despite the late hour because they were at a concert. I still don’t know if Thrice Slain somehow knew that or if it was just a terrible coincidence. I quickly turned off the lights and ran into the closet, my only regret is not calling the police first. I waited in the closet for what felt like hours before I heard the sound: “THUMP, THUMP, THUMP” it was the sound of someone banging on my front door! I kept as still as I could and tried to quiet my breathing, and eventually the sounds stopped. I waited in silence until I heard a “CRASH”; the sound of breaking glass. Then I heard footsteps, and the sound of someone searching each room for possible hiding places. I heard him begin to climb up the stairs to my room. I sat still drenched in my own sweat, hoping against hope that he would just give up looking and move on, but it was not to be. Suddenly I heard a sound, it was the sound of the front door opening “Anon, we’re home” my parents said. I heard the man run and escape out of the back door. I had been saved at the last moment. Everything was going to be okay. My parents called the police, but Thrice Slain was never found. As I was typing this up three days after the event I got a Discord notification; a message from Thrice Slain that simply read “You have not seen the last of me”